


Locked Out

by FZ_DracoHart



Series: Sky Roses, Snow Lion, Feline Yellow, Draconic Red [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And she might be playing cupid for White Rose, F/F, Hogwarts AU, No I'm not a Potterhead, Seems like only Yang who got the right Hogwarts house, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/pseuds/FZ_DracoHart
Summary: Ruby is a Ravenclaw—but too dumb to even get herself past the tricky door to Ravenclaw common room. Just her luck, she is caught red-handed by the Gryffindor prefect past the curfew.  Short White Rose in Hogwarts AU no one asked for. Look how I screw with RWBY girls and their Hogwarts houses wheeee! A part of Sky Rose, Snow Lion, Feline Yellow, Draconic Red anthology.





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Why I haven't posted at AO3 since long time ago. Everything is so neater her than in FFnet.
> 
> Lately I’ve been really into with K-pop Hogwarts AU roleplay so much that I virtually have no life outside it lol. And that’s where I got the idea to throw our girls into Hogwarts with weird and bizarre stuffs I mixed up. And before you ask, no, I’m not a Potterhead, just mildly fascinated with the world.
> 
> P.S. Here, I take liberty to make prefect has more power by allowing them to deduct point regardless of the house.
> 
> P.P.S. The students starts schooling at 12-13 years old here.

“Uhh…Gillyweed?”

She waited for response.

Nothing? Okay, five more seconds.

No response again. Five more seconds.

No response again, five more—oh screw it, she was locked out.

"Come on let me in! One more riddle, please!”

She whined in frustration and knocked the bronze eagle doorknocker exasperatedly. The brazen enchanted eagle didn’t budge, neither uttering any more brain-hurting riddles or letting the door opened for her.

After five minutes of bruising her knuckles against the eagle doorknocker, she gave up. This was the reason why she always avoided going back to Ravenclaw tower alone, always making sure she tagged along fellow Ravenclaw students or tailing the prefect to go beyond the witty bronze eagle’s guard. For more than two years she’d been succeeding to emulate that plan without flaw 365.2422 days every year--then what kind of Godric goddamned bad luck that fell on her today?

Her last hope, the Ravenclaw prefect Lie Ren, was hospitalized due to an over-zealous Bludger smash from a certain ginger-haired, sugar-loving Huffllepuff in a Quidditch training match. There went here last hope, laying inside the hospital wing after downing awful amounts of Skele-Gro.

Why she had to be so dumb that no Herbology and Potion material from her classes got into her brain and forced her to spent so much time at the library—which eventually got her dozing off between the shelves. Right when she woke up, the library had been dark and it was obviously past the curfew. It was weird that no prefects or the librarian found her, but she’d just accept that shit happened in life sometimes.

But still…

Why, for goddamned Godric or whatever’s sake, the Sorting Hat put her in Ravenclaw in the first place?

“Ruby?”

The addressed dark-haired Ravenclaw perked.

Oh, it seemed that as her head was busy mulling over her misfortune, she’d wandered far away from the tower and skulked the hallways. Her silver eyes stared at the Gryffindor prefect in front of her, who was looking back at her with mixed mood of surprise and displease.

“You know it’s been more than an hour past curfew.”

Ruby frowned with a small pout. She knew that and she didn’t need anyone else, especially Weiss, to emphasis what repercussions her un-Ravenclaw-like brain prowess had brought.

“I know! I overslept in the library and—!” Her word hitched in the middle. She didn’t want to blurt her dumb mistake as the member of the smartest house in Hogwarts, but Weiss looked ready to duel her just to get the rest of her sentences.

Ruby sighed.

“…and I’m locked out because I can’t answer the password riddle…”

“Why don’t you wait for your prefect—oh,” Weiss frowned slightly. “I forgot Ren is still at the hospital wing.”

Then a moment of awkward silence downed between them. The scarlet-tipped, black-haired girl mentally prepared herself for an earful from her housemates for deducting their house point. The snow-haired prefect contemplated whether she should impose the penalty of breaking the curfew, while absentmindedly marveled at how cute—

 “Follow me.”

Ruby quickly followed Weiss’ hasty, somewhat erratic pace. She almost crashed into the Gryffindor prefect’s back when the latter suddenly paused on her track.

Weiss took off her prefect badge before pulling out her pristine aspen wand. “Colovaria,” she muttered and Ruby’s Ravenclaw blue tie shifted into Gryffindor red. “Wear this,” she murmured, handing the younger her Gryffindor-crested robe.

“Are you sure, Weiss? It’s fall already and it’s quite cold—“

“Just wear it, dolt! Before anyone sees us!”

Ruby did like what she was told and let Weiss held her robe in a way that hid the Ravenclaw blazon. Their size was comparatively same, making the robe a comfy fit on her frame.

Of course Weiss Schnee, the scion of a distinguished Bavarian pureblood line, kept herself well-groomed at all times—the creaseless robe and the sweet lingering scent of mint and vanilla on the fabric were the solid proofs of it, unlike her unkempt one.

She’d wished she could wear it forever, to have Weiss’ scent hugging her; too bad it was only for tonight’s impromptu disguise.

 “Why, though?”

“Professors might know you, but I’ll take chances that Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects don’t remember which house you’re in.”

The third year wordlessly complied with the prefect’s plan, silently following the Gryffindor prefect to the lion’s tower. Somewhere in the second floor, they crossed way with the Slytherin prefect. Weiss smoothly explained how she found her (fake) housemate fallen asleep between shelves of the library past the curfew and Ruby kept her face as normal as possible, trying not to blow up the cover the snow-haired Gryffindor kindly put up for her.

It was hard to reason with a Slytherin, especially with the ones so eager to tackle their penultimate rival house, but Weiss managed to make him relent in the end.

“How can you walk around without your robe on, Schnee?”

“Cold never bothers a Schnee.” Weiss shrugged. “And for me, it’s actually quite hot tonight.”

He shrugged and let them pass as he went on with his patrol. Ruby hauled a long sigh of relief and noticed significant amount of tension loosened from Weiss’ calm and collected expression.

She wondered what made Weiss did things this far for her. Whatever the reason, though, it still made her heart skipped a beat.

After climbing considerable amount of flight of stairs, they arrived in front of the painting of Fat Lady. Weiss paused for a while, looking at Ruby dressed in Gryffindor attire head-to-toe. Red, like her namesake, looked so lovely on her. Unlike blue, it went so well with the unique shade of her hair and brought the fullness of her silver eyes.

And there was herself, snow-haired and blue-eyed, looking out of place in red and gold. For generations the Schnees always suits up with heart and hue of Ravenclaw, but fate and the Sorting Hat begged Weiss to differ.

Hence today she stood in front of Gryffindor tower’s entrance.

“You should’ve been sorted into Gryffindor. Red suits you the best,” Weiss commented. “A Bene Placito.”

The fat lady of the painting smiled in approval and revealed the entrance to the Gryffindor tower to them.

“Don’t dare you leak the password.”

Ruby felt the of cold of the blue eyes’ glare whipped her spine and smiled sheepishly. “I-I promise! Scout’s honor!”

Passing the entrance, the warmth of Gryffindor common room greeted them. The fire burned dimly in the hearth, casting droopy golden glow against lion-themed tapestries and red curtains that lined the wall. The room was cozy, silent and deserted save for a blonde laying on the couch reading American muggle comic books.

“Oh hey, Weissy, it’s a bit early for you to end your patrol!” greeted the blonde, with a bit too much volume for appropriated for nighttime.

“And it’s a bit late for you not to go to bed, Yang, we have Herbology exam tomorrow.”

“Tsk, don’t be a killjoy—“ Yang frowned as she recognized the figure beside Weiss. “Rubes? What are you doing here?”

“…I couldn’t answer the riddle and got locked out from Ravenclaw tower. Don’t laugh!”

The blonde Gryffindor doubled back in loud laugh, earning herself some disagreeing frown (plus a small pout from Ruby).

“Be quiet, you oaf! It’s night already!”

“Aww come on snow lion, I know we’ll have OWLs later but that doesn’t mean you gotta get your scowls on eeeverytime!” Yang finger-gunned at the snow-haired girl and resumed her laugh.

“Ruby please stop your sister’s puns before I throw all Unforgivable Curses to her,” Weiss hissed and Ruby only laughed awkwardly.

“Where will Ruby sleep at for tonight though?” Yang asked, her snickers were still on the background.

“Huh? Can’t you share a bed with her…?”

“As much I’m happy to help my sister,” Yang raised her eyebrows, “You already know how active I am in my sleep right?”

Weiss knew exactly what Yang talking about. She’d countlessly witnessed what kind of catastrophe Yang made every morning and that never failed to give her headaches. It’d be a matter of time she’d found the blonde woke up with her bed turned into splinters and the sheets into cinders. “Well—I believe you naturally will try to tone it down to make room for your sister. Still.”

“Hold up, Weissy. You don’t know how many times I’ve kicked Ruby out of the bed when we sleep in a same bed, even when it’s a double bed! Ruby would rather sleep on the floor rather than wake up with body full of bruises in the morning! Right, Rubes?”

“It’s fine! I can sleep in common roo—”

“Absolutely not,” Weiss cut sharply. ”You sleep in my bed.”

The Xiao Long-Rose sisters gaped at her nonchalant solution. Yang whistled suggestively, Ruby had her face almost as red as the curtain behind her.

It was too late when Weiss had her face reddened from her own statement, and even far too late to take back her words.

“But how about yourself, Weiss?”

“It’s not your concern,” Weiss rebuked; though her words must’ve sounded too harsh that Ruby visibly stiffened. “I mean don’t worry, I got it covered—“

“By sleeping in the common room?”

“Of course no, dolt!”

Nudging Weiss’ ribs, Yang wriggled her eyebrows and whispered, “Sleeping on the same bed already? Whoa, Weiss the snow lion is so _raaaawr!_ ”

“Shut up, Xiao Long! Get your mind out of the gutter!”

The blonde enjoyed how flustered both her sister and friend’s face were and took the honor to led the fuming-blushing pureblood and her crimson-faced sister upstairs to her and Weiss’ shared dorm room. Sending a meaningful wink to her silver-eyed sister with her trademark finger gun, Yang waltzed to her bed and threw herself to good night’s rest.

All beds inside the room had been occupied except one and Ruby quickly assumed it as Weiss’ bed. Her weight sunk gently on the edge of well-kept bedding, watching the owner of the bed showed no interest of calling it a day and rummaged her school supplies instead. She took of the Gryffindor robe and placed it on the bedside table while eyeing the snow-haired girl.

“Weiss? You don’t go to bed yet?”

“No, I want to review some more notes and materials,” she curtly answered and filled her arms with few books and note parchments. “You go sleep. There’s a reason why you’re overslept at the library.”

Ruby knew she had no chance to convince Weiss as the latter had disappeared downstairs. She sighed, rested her head to the pillow and pulled the duvet over her body. It was warm, warmer than her bed in Ravenclaw tower. Either it was because of Gryffindor tower’s general warm ambience and interior theme, or because simply it was Weiss’.

She huddled herself more with a small smile. The bed was perfect for one, but the diminished space between her and Weiss would’ve felt better. Now, she’d just pretended the snow-haired girl laid beside her, soft noises of her sleepy breath that lulled her to sleep—

THUD!

_Oh. Yang rolls off from her bed already._

Ruby rolled her eyes and resumed her attempt to sleep.

Downstairs, Weiss poked more charcoal into the dying fire to stock more warmth for her late night study. She dumped herself to nearest armchair, careful not to get herself too comfortable, and let herself did the much needed mulling.

It wasn’t like she helped because she wanted to. It was because she had to, just like she had to reside in House of Gryffindor just because the Sorting Hat’s unchangeable absolute decision. Still, there should’ve been a justified reason why doing things for Ruby was an obligation for her—obligations begotten from reason, after all.

Why she had to do so far for Ruby, it was the part of the questions whose answers she didn’t want to find out.

Maybe she was just plain scared to find out.

_Scared, huh? So un-Gryffindor._

“ _Mein Gott_ ,” she uttered softly and started poring over her Herbology notes.

 

xxxxx

 

Ruby woke up early.

She sleepily rubbed her eyes and noticed she was the first to wake up, others in the room still occupied their bed in their sleep. Yang, as usual, had her blanket tossed few feet away from her bed.

She ran her hand along the sheets. Save the spot she was sleeping on, the bedding cold and unruffled.

If Weiss didn’t come to her own bed last night, where did she sleep last night? Or if she even got sleep at all?

She exited the bedroom as noiselessly as possible. It was the last minutes of dawn, not yet the time for sunrise, but the shimmer of colors peeking from the windows and gaps between curtains delivered warmth that gently washed away the residue of night’s cold.  
  
It was beautiful, the gentle color of dawn that brought out the life and warmth of rich crimson tapestries and golden threads. The fireplace, even with its embers dying, still emanated silent hum of warmth. She lowkey liked this better than Ravenclaw common room and its domineering white walls—well, the ravens got their common room’s ceiling charmed with view of the sky and big windows and those are big cool factors, but the air was so cool there that she needed double blankets in autumn and the temperature was bordering bone-chilling in winter.

Red and its warmth suited her aesthetics better. She didn’t bode well with white and its coldness.

She found Weiss slept on one of the armchair with an advanced Charms textbook on her lap. Overslept would be the better word, considering how awkward her neck lolled and she looked had only little comfort in the position she fell asleep with.

“I knew it, Weiss would sleep in the common room,” Ruby sighed.

The sacrifice the snow-haired pureblood did for her to sleep soundly in a warm bed, it made her feel guilty.

“Weiss…” she gently shook the older’s shoulder. “Weiss!”

The snowy Gryffindor woke up slowly with a soft groan. “Oh, it’s morning already?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait,” she took her wand from the table beside her. “Colovaria.”

She charmed Ruby’s tie back to its normal blue color. There’d be some time until other Gryffindor students woke up and she wagered no one would happy to start their day by seeing a stray Ravenclaw intruding their den. Leaving immediately would be the best course of action for Ruby.

Instead, the adorable dolt stood in distance too close to her comfort that her heart palpitated unexpectedly.

“What are you waiting for?”  Weiss sputtered. “Leave before any Gryffindor student sees you here.”

“Thank you, Weiss.”

Those sweet smile and beautiful silver eyes should’ve been banned just like the Unforgivable Curses.

“D-Dolt, just go back to your habitat!”

Ruby should’ve found it disheartening that Weiss looked away, but that subtle red color on her pale cheeks and her forcefully pulled frown made such a cute sight. Not bad for a send-off and definitely a perfect thing to start her day with.

Still, a simple “thank you” didn’t do justice to the gratitude she wanted to convey. She wanted to thank Weiss more than just with words—a kiss would do, maybe.

 _Maybe the kiss can wait_ , Ruby chuckled to herself as the Fat Lady sealed the entrance behind her back. _When I get myself locked out again._

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I know Ruby and Weiss should’ve got their houses swapped here—but hey, that’s what I warn you in the summary lol. This universe will be my own sandbox to mess with Hogwarts house stereotypes with each of team RWBY girl’s character lol. Expect more weird wizarding world stuffs coming from me!
> 
> Wonder why Yang seems eager to push the Ice Queen to her sister…
> 
> P.S. Go on try wild guesses of what house Blake will be sorted into in this au lololololololololol


End file.
